


El día más feliz

by lobazul



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, moñas, post concierto barcelona, post cuarto beso ragoney, raoul sale de narnia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Es el día más feliz de su vida. Sabe que va a serlo. Porque ya no hay marcha atrás ni atajo que le libre de ese salto al vacío. Porque la libertad está cerca, muy muy muy cerca, y una vez ha dado todos los pasos que conducen a ella -meses de preparación mental, entrenamiento y paciencia- sólo le queda lo más sencillo y a la vez lo más difícil.





	El día más feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: los culpables de sacar del armario a media España
> 
> Rating: T, algún morreo y mención a Ago arrodillado (que sé que os mola)
> 
> Disclaimer: los hechos que aquí se narran son ficción y blablabla bueno en realidad la mayoría sucedieron de verdad, pero ya me entendéis
> 
>  
> 
> Pequeña historia sin mucho sentido, simplemente porque me apetecía escribir algo basado en lo de ayer. 
> 
> Dedicado especialmente a todos los que siempre creyeron, los que no se dejaron embaucar por los piruliebers, las rotondas y las copas. Nos merecemos todo lo que está pasando. Y ellos. Ellos, sobre todo.

 

 

Es el día más feliz de su vida.

Lo sabe esa mañana cuando se levanta, con el estómago cogido por los nervios y un brazo que no es suyo cruzado sobre el pecho. Han pasado la noche más pegados que nunca; nerviosos, excitados y un millón de cosas inundándoles el torrente sanguíneo con la fuerza de un litro de cafeína. Durmiendo poco y hablando a ratos; dejando pasar las horas en un cómodo silencio, sus respiraciones de fondo; soñando despiertos el sueño más bonito del mundo.

Es el día más feliz de su vida. Sabe que _va_ a serlo. Porque ya no hay marcha atrás ni atajo que le libre de ese salto al vacío. Porque la libertad está cerca, muy muy _muy_ cerca, y una vez ha dado todos los pasos que conducen a ella -meses de preparación mental, entrenamiento y paciencia- sólo le queda lo más sencillo y a la vez lo más difícil.

Estirar el brazo y cogerla.

El pecho le late como un tambor al pensarlo, su cuerpo se tensa como si ya estuviera allí, en el Sant Jordi, ante miles de personas. Y por un instante es así; la vista nublada, la respiración agitada, el mundo que gira sin cesar a sus pies.

\- Mi niño, ¿estás bien?

La ilusión cesa en cuanto él aparece en su campo de visión, después de incorporarse y estirarse como un gato. _Él_ ; su red de seguridad, su anclaje al mundo. El hombre que le devuelve la fe y la firmeza con tan sólo una mirada cargada de cariño, inclinándose para darle un suave beso en los labios en el que sus narices se rozan. Y es todo tan delicado y tan tierno que Raoul Vázquez ya no se reconoce a sí mismo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Repite.

No es una pregunta sencilla, como si le preguntara si está cansado o si está bien de la voz. Es un _estás bien_ que incluye otras miles de preguntas, de conversaciones, de gestos compartidos en charlas que se prolongaban al amanecer. Muchas lágrimas, risas nerviosas, y alguna que otra decepción. Es la constatación de que el camino que ellos mismos han abierto, abriéndose paso a machetazo limpio, les conduce a este mismo y único momento. Barcelona, 3 de marzo, 2018.

Aquí y ahora. Ahora o _nunca._

Raoul se muerde los labios un instante.

Tiene más miedo que nunca cuando lo dice:

\- Perfectamente.

Pero el miedo no es nada comparado con la sonrisa de Agoney, con ese otro beso que le cubre totalmente los labios, rebosando calidez, la punta de su lengua insinuándose con ademán tentador. Y la felicidad que irradia, que amenaza con hacer estallar su propio pecho, porque han sido muchos días y muchas noches esperando a que amanezca este puto 3 de marzo.

Y vuelve a pensarlo cuando Agoney se deja caer sobre él, movimientos perezosos, besos lentos en la boca y en la cara, dos cuerpos rozándose lentamente por encima del pijama, con la tranquilidad de tener un par de horas por delante.

El día más feliz de su vida.

 

No está seguro.

No lo estará nunca. No en esta vida, al menos.

Es imposible que esté seguro. Es improbable que llegue el momento y no sienta la tentación de darse media vuelta, de esconderse de nuevo entre las sombras y contemplar el mundo correr desde su cómodo sillón en las entrañas de Narnia.

No. Raoul no está ni mínimamente seguro sobre la posibilidad de salir del armario.

Pero sí está seguro de Agoney.

Y, eso, de momento, es suficiente.

 

No se plantearon nada en la academia, donde la vida funcionaba a un ritmo distinto, donde solamente podían ser ellos mismos a partir de las once de la noche. Donde el tiempo se medía en clases, pases de micros y galas; la actividad frenética de un concurso combinándose con la máxima exigencia de una academia con profesores de primer nivel. Y en medio, ellos dos; encontrándose sin quererlo, quieriéndose sin esperarlo. Pasando del tonteo al beso furtivo, y del beso furtivo a confesárselo todo; los labios pegados a la oreja y la cara mojada por las lágrimas de la separación anticipada.

No se plantearon qué iban a hacer cuando salieran fuera, porque para ellos la palabra _fuera_ ya descargaba un peso de unas mil toneladas sobre sus hombros veinteañeros. Porque ya era suficiente -y demasiado- con imaginarse que su relación continuaba a una pantalla de distancia, que pasaban meses sin poder hablarse; el uno preguntándose si todo no habría sido más que un sueño, el otro frustrado por no poder recordarle que no.

Agoney dentro, echándole de menos canción tras canción, mirando por las noches la litera vacía. Rompiéndose cada vez que le escuchaba o le veía cantar.

Raoul fuera, viéndole sufrir sin hacer nada por remediarlo, asfixiado en sus propios miedos. Con el añadido de ver a un puñado de desconocidos especulando sobre su vida. Rebuscando en sus antiguas redes sociales y acusándole de engañarle.

No se planteó nada salvo negarlo.

Porque aunque no tenía ni puta idea de qué iba a hacer, sí que sabía que debía hacerlo con Agoney a su lado.

Y entonces salió Agoney y se lo encontró allí, después de haberse cruzado media España. Porque un mes ya había sido suficiente para aguantar un segundo más sin abrazarle.

Un día después, _la_ pregunta:

\- Raoul, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

 

No le extrañó que fuera Agoney quien le preguntara _a él,_ que fuera Agoney quien sacara el tema, dejara la pelota sobre su tejado, y esperara con toda la santa paciencia del mundo.

\- Sólo necesito saberlo por si nos preguntan, mi niño -aclaró, como disculpándose, porque Agoney era virtualmente incapaz de no disculparse si sentía que estaba incomodando a alguien. Alzando las manos con una pequeña sonrisa que Raoul quiso borrarle, no a besos, sino a mordiscos-. Ya sabes que yo no tengo ninguna prisa.

No. Agoney no tenía prisa.

Se lo dejó meridianamente claro en esa primera noche que pasaron juntos -solos, sin Nerea ni amigos que se dejaran caer por el hotel, _al fin-_ y en la que los nervios a flor de piel de Raoul contrastaban con la ominosa tranquilidad del canario. Raoul tenía _tantas_ ganas -que había sido un mes, joder- que se abalanzó sobre él como el veinteañero en celo que era. Un torbellino de besos, manos y caricias, que pronto se detuvieron cuando sus dedos llegaron a un lugar estratégico, la última frontera que separaba el mundo de los locos y el de los cuerdos. Y se dio cuenta de que no podía -no sabía- cómo continuar.

Cayó. Pero allí estuvo Agoney para recogerle. Una sonrisa comprensiva pegada al rostro y todo el cariño del mundo.

\- Raoul, no tenemos que…

\- _Sí tenemos._

\- No -y Agoney le cubrió de besos, desde la frente hasta el cuello-. No vamos a ir deprisa -y Agoney le subió la camiseta, provocándole un escalofrío tras otro mientras recorría con su lengua la línea desde el pecho hasta el ombligo-. A tu ritmo, mi niño.

Y Agoney se dejó caer de rodillas, sonriéndole de una forma que le provocó siete microinfartos seguidos.

Aquella noche no hicieron nada que Raoul hubiera esperado hacer.

Pero Agoney le descubrió un mundo nuevo, que provocó que acabara con todo el cuerpo temblando, el sudor frío perlándole la piel y la cara roja de vergüenza, enterrada en su pecho.

En algún momento, entre medias, Raoul se las había apañado para contestar a su pregunta:

\- ¿Tenemos que decidir ahora?

Agoney sonriendo, sacudiendo la cabeza, con su mejor expresión de depredador hambriento en los ojos:

\- No.

 

Y ahora es 3 de marzo y las horas del día han echado a correr, impacientes por llevarles a ese momento. Desayuno, última puesta a punto, almuerzo temprano y Agoney con una gripe de la hostia.

\- Igual va a ser mejor -dice, con voz nasal y un pañuelo de papel cubriéndole parte del rostro- no hacerlo. Ya no es porque tú te sientas cómodo o no, es que te lo voy a pegar todo.

Raoul se muerde un poco los labios, contemplándole con esa expresión que da a entender que _a él_ no le engaña. Espera a que el microondas del camerino emita un pitido para abrirlo, sacar la taza, meter el sobre en el agua hirviendo y ofrecer a su novio el parco consuelo de una infusión calentita.

Y de su cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo en el sofá, por supuesto. Metiendo las manos por debajo de la manta que le ha echado encima, suspirando al apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

\- Ago.

\- ¿Hum?

\- Hemos follado esta mañana. Creo que ya me has pegado todo lo que me tenías que pegar.

\- Oh. Es verdad.

\- Gilipollas -dictamina, pegándose más, cerrando los ojos, dejándose envolver en su calor de griposo-. Vamos a seguir adelante y no quiero escuchar una puta queja.

Silencio.

Silencio y Raoul sabe lo que está pensando, porque es Agoney y hasta un crío de cinco años podría precisar lo que está pensando.

A lo mejor él se ha tirado mil eones dentro del armario, sí. Y ha hecho comentarios homófobos, ha intentado aparentar ser hetero, se ha resistido a aceptarse a sí mismo y -lo que más le duele- dudó más de lo moralmente aceptable antes de rendirse al tío del que está enamorado con locura.

Pero ha tomado una decisión, y cuando Raoul toma una decisión, va con ella hasta el fin del mundo, sin pestañear. Sin importarle lo difícil o doloroso que sea, el tiempo que tenga que invertir, o las heridas que vaya a hacerse por el camino. Una vez convencido, al pequeño de los Vázquez no hay quien le haga desdecirse. Sólo hay un camino. Y es el suyo.

Por eso hace días que el armario dejó de ser un problema para Raoul.

Y empezó a serlo para Agoney.

\- A veces siento que te estoy forzando.

\- No ha nacido persona en el mundo que pueda forzarme a nada, Ago. Cállate la puta boca y bébete la infusión.

Agoney obedece porque obedecer a Raoul ya se ha convertido en una costumbre. No porque esté realmente convencido. Empieza a darle vueltas a la cucharilla, haciéndola tintinear contra las paredes de cerámica de la taza. Como también estará dándole vueltas a la idea en su cabeza; un proceso de centrifugado mental que no se detiene y que empieza a poner nervioso a Raoul.

\- Lo decidimos los dos, te recuerdo -llega un momento en el que Raoul no soporta ni el silencio ni el gesto de duda de Agoney-. Estoy listo para hacerlo.

Los ojos de Agoney se desplazan desde la taza hasta los suyos.

\- No. No estás listo.

Punto para Agoney.

Raoul sabe que no merece la pena negarlo; si hay alguien que le conoce, es él. Fue Agoney la primera persona capaz de leer en los arranques coléricos del niño pijo recién entrado en la academia. El que descubrió al joven asustado, escondido al fondo del armario, asfixiado por el miedo y el silencio.

\- Llevas razón, no estoy listo -reconoce, haciendo que Agoney arquee las cejas con cierta sorpresa-. Pero es lo más listo que voy a estar en la vida. Y además, estoy contigo.

\- Estás conmigo -repite él, sin entender.

Raoul se acerca más, agarrándole de la cara como horas más tarde hará en el concierto. Sonriendo sobre sus labios antes de besárselos con poco o ningún cuidado de contagiarse de la gripe. _Estoy un poco resfriado, pero que se joda._

\- Si estoy contigo, no me hace falta estar listo.

 

\- Podríamos volver a besarnos.

El discurso partió de Agoney -lo improvisó la primera vez que cantaron _Manos vacías_ después de tanto tiempo- pero la idea de besarse surge de Raoul, como es lógico, porque Agoney _nunca_ le habría sugerido que hiciera algo con lo que no se siente cómodo.

De hecho, Agoney se le quedó mirando como si le hubieran salido alas y cuernos. Como acto reflejo al de su dueño, Bambi también giró la cabeza, ladeándola y observándole con sus brillantes ojos saltones. Claro que eso no le extrañó. Esa perra llevaba mirándole así desde que se presentó con Agoney en su casa de Adeje. _Parece la de Twitter, coño,_ pensaba a veces Raoul, procurando mantener sus dedos alejados de sus pequeños dientecillos.

\- ¿Qué?

La idea se le había ocurrido como media hora antes, mientras Agoney y él disfrutaban del sencillo placer de _darse el lote_ en la cama del canario, besuqueándose y tanteándose milimétricamente por encima de la ropa. Ya habría segunda parte, esa noche en el hotel, pero de momento estaban perfectamente cómodos apretados en la estrecha cama de la habitación de infancia de Agoney. Sintiéndose dos adolescentes que se roban un puñado de besos cuando deberían estar haciendo un trabajo del insti.

Se le había ocurrido al ser consciente de cómo sus dedos se habían enganchado a la nuca de Agoney, de cómo sus labios jamás se apartaban más de un centímetro de los suyos, tomando aire conjunto antes de volver a la loable tarea de desgastárselos mutuamente. Y se acordó de sus primeros besos en la academia -los públicos y los privados- y del beso de la gala, donde sus labios fue lo único que se se juntaron, el aire corriendo entre ellos y su cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de un violín.

Y se le ocurrió que, si volvieran a besarse en público -quizá al final de _Manos vacías,_ otra vez- sería tan distinto que se les notaría. Que cualquier observador casual, como el ejército de locas que analizaban cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos, notarían todo lo que desde entonces había pasado entre ellos.

Tal cual lo pensó, desechó la idea.

No iba a volver a besar a Agoney en público.

No después de haber pasado meses negándolo en todos los medios disponibles a su alcance, a veces con convicción, a veces haciendo el más profundo de los ridículos -jamás, no, de momento, _¿en serio, Raoul?_ -, y ahora que la atención mediática estaba plenamente centrada en la preciosa, lineal y heteronormativa historia de amor de Alfred y Amaia.

Entonces el puto perro -perra, se corrigió- subió de un salto a la cama, obligándoles a separarse. Y aunque al principio fue un fastidio -Raoul estaba convencido de que la perra _de verdad_ tenía celos de él; y que en su mente canina se planteaba cómo expulsar definitivamente al _sireno_ de su isla- no tardó un minuto en estar con la espalda apoyada en la pared, riéndose a carcajadas mientras Bambi se restregaba contra el pecho de su dueño, emitiendo lastimeros gañidos para intentar llamar su atención.

Y estaban adorables. Los dos. La perra y el amo, una suplicando afecto y el otro abrazándola con fuerza, besándole en la cabeza, entre las dos orejillas enhiestas. Raoul se rio más fuerte cuando Bambi empezó a lamer frenéticamente la cara de Agoney, componiendo una mueca de asco.

\- Yo no te vuelvo a besar hasta que te laves la cara, eso que lo sepas.

\- Ja. Eso ya lo veremos.

\- En serio, tío, no seas guarro. Te acaban de babear entero.

\- Son las babas de mi perra. Al menos _ella_ no está resfriada, no como tú aquella noche.

Raoul fue a decir algo, pero se quedó pensando. Y, cuanto más lo pensaba, mejor idea le parecía. Si media hora antes besarse de nuevo tras _Manos vacías_ le había parecido una locura -algo que molaría mucho hacer, desde luego, pero sin ningún sentido más que _seguir alimentando la carpeta-_ de repente ahora empezaba a ver un propósito y un fin.

\- Ago.

\- Ahora voy a lavarme la cara, pesa…

\- Podríamos volver a besarnos -y como tanto Agoney como la perra de los cojones se le quedaron mirando como si no entendieran un carajo, Raoul ahondó en la idea, sintiendo el nerviosismo de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto-. Cuando volvamos a cantar _Manos vacías,_ decimos el discursito ese que te has inventado y nos besamos al acabar.

Agoney se incorporó de golpe. Tanto que Bambi emitió un ladrido indignado, mortificada por semejante falta de consideración. Agoney la ignoró, limitándose a extender una mano a ciegas para hacerle una carantoña en el lomo mientras observaba fijamente a Raoul.

\- No es mala idea -reconoció, pero después entrecerró los ojos, pensativo-. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

No, ni de coña.

Ni en mil vidas, vamos.

\- Anteayer dijiste eso de la visibilidad y estuvo muy guay, tío -se sentó, abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos-. Pero… si lo acompañamos con un beso… Tendría mucha más fuerza.

Agoney también se había sentado, sus rodillas chocando con las de Raoul. Bambi gruñó y se alzó sobre las dos patas traseras, apoyándose en el brazo de su dueño para llamar su atención con el hocico.

\- Desde luego tendría mucho más impacto -asintió-. Pero no sé si pensaste, mi niño, que…

\- Que para mí sería una salida del armario. Porque se me va a notar, ya lo sé -la idea, por qué negarlo, le provocaba un pánico atroz-. Se nos va a notar a los dos.

Agoney le miraba en silencio, los brazos cruzados.

\- La decisión es tuya, Raoul -contestó, muy serio-. Yo ya sabes que no tengo ningún problema. Pero tú…

\- Yo estoy hasta los cojones de tener miedo -confesó, sin ser consciente de lo que iba a decir hasta que lo dijo-. No puedo pasarme toda la vida fingiendo contigo. O sea, no es viable, al menos no si queremos tener una relación normal.

\- Una cosa es fingir, otra besarnos en público -repuso suavemente Agoney-. Siento tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, Raoul, pero tienes que pensar en tu carrera. Aquí el marica oficial soy yo. No tú.

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos unos instantes más.

Por una vez en su vida, Raoul lo vio claro. Cristalino. El camino que debía seguir, frente a él, con todas sus señales, posibilidades y bifurcaciones.

Y tuvo miedo cuando lo dijo:

\- Estoy dispuesto a aceptar que mi carrera se vaya a la mierda por mi relación contigo, Agoney. Lo que nunca voy a soportar -tragó saliva, cogiendo aire- es que sea al revés.

Sintió miedo y a la vez un alivio tan grande que le pareció que sus pulmones se inflaban completamente después de mil años sumergido, el oxígeno insuflándose en su torrente sanguíneo, llegando a su mente, aclarándole las ideas.

Un segundo después, Agoney le estaba abrazando. Y el beso que se dieron ya no fue tanto de amor, sino de orgullo. De haberle visto dar el último paso en el sentido correcto. Le besó en los labios y en las mejillas; le acarició el pelo, quedándose con la frente apoyada en la suya. Suspirando sobre sus labios.

\- Raoul…

\- Tú eres mi puta prioridad, Ago. Ahora y siempre.

\- Raoul, te quiero.

Fue él quien tuvo la idea.

Y aunque le diera todo el miedo del mundo, sabía que tenía que llegar hasta el final con ella.

Por el amor, la libertad y la visibilidad. Sí.

Pero también por Agoney. Por Agoney y su paciencia infinita, su cariño sin límites, sus palabras susurradas al oído y su manera de darle todo el espacio que pudiera necesitar. Porque se lo debía a él y a sí mismo; les debía la posibilidad de empezar a vivir una vida normal.

_Libre._

 

Todo el mundo está nervioso esta noche.

Los dieciséis concursantes, los bailarines, los músicos, los encargados de iluminación, Noemí, el que pide los tickets a la entrada y hasta Joe, que Dios sabrá qué hace aquí semejante impresentable.

Pero ellos dos lo están el doble.

\- Si me vuelves a preguntar si estoy seguro, te meto una hostia.

\- No te lo iba a preguntar.

\- Pues me parece bien. Las mil primeras veces fueron suficientes.

\- Oh, perdona por preocuparme por ti.

\- Una cosa es preocuparte y otra ser un puto pesado.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero lo que no lo ha hecho es su costumbre de discutir a la mínima, de picarse por todo; de empujarse mutuamente cuando se cruzan en un pasillo hasta que uno de los dos acorrala al otro y le muerde los labios, flojito, arrancando un gemido de rendición y un beso de reconciliación.

Hoy los nervios sólo hacen que sea más insoportablemente tierno que nunca, metiéndose las manos en el pelo y besándose en silencio hasta que Alfred -testigo silencioso de la mitad de sus matrimoniadas- pasa a su lado y les propina un codazo.

\- Que es casi la hora, chicos.

_Es la hora,_ piensan ambos a la vez, ya maquillados y vestidos y listos para la guerra. Arañan otro microsegundo al reloj, otro beso suave en los labios; la confirmación de que están y estarán juntos, venga lo que venga. En la victoria o en la derrota.

\- Si en algún momento te arrepientes…

\- Agoney, ¿pero te quieres callar ya la puta boca, cojones?

Agoney se echa a reír. Aunque no es su risa habitual, de crío pequeño. Sino una risa nerviosa que se corta pronto, que no llega a reflejarse en sus ojos.

\- Oye, perdona. Es que no quiero que me hagas la cobra en mitad del escenario.

\- No voy a hacerte ninguna cobra porque voy a ser _yo_ quien te va a besar _a ti,_ Agoney de los cojones.

\- Eso me gustaría verlo.

\- Espera y verás.

Vuelven a retarse, labio sobre labio, tan nerviosos como intoxicados por la incipiente felicidad que empiezan a notar al pensar que están lo suficientemente seguros para hacer _esto._ Que lo que empezó como un tonteo en una habitación de hotel antes de entrar en la academia va a acabar en una salida pública del armario. Aquí y hoy, día tres de marzo. Frente a diecisiete mil (17.000) personas.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, aunque seas tonto.

Se separan cuando Alfred está amenazando con ir hacia ellos para agarrarles directamente del cogote como a los perros, con un guiño y una última sonrisa, colocándose el pinganillo y yendo a probar sus micrófonos.

Y ahí está, piensa Raoul cuando el concierto empieza y el reloj empieza a comerse los segundos.

El día más feliz de su vida.

No se lo puede creer cuando los conocidos acordes de _Manos vacías_ resuenan en el Palau de Sant Jordi, frente a un lleno absoluto. Empieza a cantar por instinto, más nervioso de lo que admitiría jamás, sujetando con fuerza el micrófono e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no girarse hacia donde sabe que está Agoney.

Porque _Manos vacías_ es una canción bastante plana, con una interpretación de lo más simple. Y necesita sentir a Agoney dando vueltas a su alrededor para emocionarse, para meterse en ella por completo; para dejarse zambullir en una historia que, en el fondo, solamente refleja lo que él mismo vivió en la academia.

Allí no es como en el escenario de plató, donde Agoney y él se acercaban varias veces. En el concierto caminan el uno hacia el otro, lentamente -demasiado lentamente para su gusto- y tan sólo se cruzan en un par de ocasiones. Pero es suficiente para que sus manos se rocen y los ojos de Agoney se claven una fracción de segundo en los suyos; para que le devuelva el valor y la fe, las ganas de coger carrerilla y saltar al vacío.

El final llega demasiado pronto.

Siempre lo hace.

Cazándoles frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, amagando con un beso antes de girarse hacia el abismo.

Agoney empieza:

\- Por el amor.

Raoul continúa:

\- Por la libertad.

Le late el corazón en la garganta.

\- Y por la visibilidad.

 

Es Raoul quien se lanza.

Y en cuanto sus labios tocan los de Agoney, siente un cortocircuito recorriendo su cuerpo. Un espasmo. La señal de lo ineludible. Del principio y el final.

_Por la libertad,_ piensa, sus labios presionados con fuerza contra la boca de Agoney, su mano apoyada tímidamente en su mejilla, la de Ago agarrándole firmemente de la nuca. Un segundo maravilloso en el que nada ocurre y todo pasa, en el que son ellos dos solos, ellos dos frente a diecisiete mil pares de ojos.

Él empieza el beso y él lo concluye - _te está gustando tanto que te quieres ir-_ muerto de vergüenza y a la vez más feliz que nunca, sin poder evitar sonreír contra los labios de Agoney y seguir sonriendo cuando se separan. Tan liberado que no sabe ni cómo recorre los metros que le separan de bambalinas, donde prácticamente se deja caer contra la pared más cercana, jadeando.

\- ¡Joder, tío, qué pasada!

Inmediatamente tiene a varios compañeros encima, abrazándole y felicitándole con su asfixiante efusividad habitual. Raoul no sabe de quién es cada voz ni a quién pertenece cada brazo. Sólo que ha empezado a llorar y ni siquiera tiene ni puta idea de por qué.

\- A ver dejadle, que por ahí viene Ago. Dejadles tranquilos, joder.

Sí que sabe que esos brazos que de repente le atrapan y le sujetan son los de Agoney, porque es apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y todo el mundo deja de girar. Porque le están besando insistentemente la mejilla, y ese _“lo hicimos, mi niño, lo hicimos”_ puede ser lo mejor que haya escuchado en toda su vida.

El torrente de lágrimas acaba pronto, pues sólo ha sido el recuerdo de todas las que derramó cuando no era capaz ni de mirarse a sí mismo al espejo y admitir _qué_ era. El poso de un Raoul que ya ha dejado de existir, y que termina de morir cuando agarra a Agoney de las mejillas para besarle en la boca.

\- Lo hicimos -confirma, mirándole con ferocidad.

Y no tiene ni idea de qué les espera. De cómo lo habrán tomado los fans, de qué dirá la discográfica, qué habrán pensado sus familias, o qué impacto va a tener en sus carreras. No lo sabe y le da igual.

Porque, de momento, le basta con esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa de absurda felicidad. La misma que le recorre a él por dentro.

El día más feliz de su vida.

 

Un día más tarde, con algo de resaca y mucho sueño, Raoul está tirado en el sofá de su casa. Con Agoney medio dormido sobre su hombro, una peli estúpida en la tele y una manta sobre sus cuerpos.

\- Parece que ha dejado de llover.

\- ¿Hum? -Agoney abre un ojo, mirando en dirección al gran ventanal que separa el salón del patio-. Joder, sí. Ya era hora.

\- ¿Eso es un arcoíris?

Los dos se levantan a la vez, espoleados por la curiosidad y por la necesidad de moverse un poco después de haber dormitado parte de la tarde. Raoul se entretiene en bostezar y Agoney le adelanta, abriendo la puerta de cristal, saliendo al exterior del patio mojado, donde unos tímidos rayos de sol empiezan a vencer la oscuridad de la tormenta.

\- ¡Mira, Raoul! -Le llama, sacando el móvil y apuntando al horizonte-. Qué bonito.

Raoul le sigue, constatando que, efectivamente, hay un arcoíris en el horizonte. Y que Agoney sonríe y hace fotos -el pelo rizado y revuelto caído sobre la frente- como si no hubiera visto uno en su vida.

La brisa húmeda le hace estremecer.

\- Ago, vamos para adentro, que hace frío -murmura, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

\- Espera, que no consigo sacar la foto que…

\- Joder, tío, que es un puto arcoíris. Ni que fuera el primero que ves en tu vida.

\- Es que no llueve mucho en el lugar donde vivo. No sé si te lo comenté.

\- Veeenga joder, termina ya.

Agoney se gira para mirarle, el móvil todavía en una mano.

Lo siguiente que sabe Raoul es que le ha cogido de la nuca y le está besando, sacándole los restos de sueño de golpe, dejando vagar su lengua sobre sus labios con una pereza infinita que se corresponde perfectamente con la de esta tarde de domingo.

Pasada la sorpresa, Raoul no tarda mucho en enganchar las manos a su cintura, poniéndose un poco de puntillas para devolverle el beso, sonriendo dentro como hace siempre. Porque qué le va a hacer si está enamorado hasta las trancas.

\- ¿Podemos volver ya adentro? -Pregunta, cuando se separan.

Agoney sonríe, todo dientes.

\- No.

El catalán resopla, pero acepta el brazo que Agoney pasa sobre sus hombros, acercándole a su cuerpo, mientras con la otra mano desbloquea el móvil y hace otra foto. Una donde se ve parte de su patio y el arcoíris de fondo.

\- ¿La puedo subir?

\- Mientras dejes de matarme de frío, haz lo que te salga de los cojones.

Agoney guarda el móvil -su novio asume que subirá la foto luego, con algún emoji y frase moñas- y le rodea también con el otro brazo, apretando su espalda contra su pecho, apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro.

\- Parece que la tormenta se retira -murmura contra su oreja.

Raoul cierra los ojos.

Agoney y él se han pasado parte de la mañana leyendo todos los mensajes acumulados en Twitter. Los artículos de la prensa. Las recopilaciones de _tuits_ y capturas de _Whatsapp_ donde docenas de chavales aseguraban haber sido capaces de salir del armario gracias a ellos.

Nunca imaginó semejante repercusión, y la verdad es que ahora mismo no sabe muy bien cómo digerirla.

Sólo sabe una cosa.

\- Sí -dice, antes de girar el cuello para besarle de nuevo.

La tormenta se ha retirado. Y todo está bien ahora.

Se besuquean perezosamente durante un rato más, insensibles al frío y a la humedad, hasta que anochece.

Ayer fue el día más feliz de su vida.

Pero hoy Raoul sabe, sin temor a equivocarse, que vendrán otros mejores.

 


End file.
